Confession On Thursday
by skyshlla
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu." Disaat itu Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tetapi setelahnya, ia merasakan jiwanya jatuh kedasar jurang. "Maaf, tadi hanya percobaan." / CHANBAEK. YAOI. Oneshoot


**Confession On Thursday**

 **By Izumi Miiko**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

"Aku mencintaimu." Disaat itu Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tetapi setelahnya, ia merasakan jiwanya jatuh kedasar jurang. "Maaf, tadi hanya percobaan."

 **WARNING! YAOI! BoysLove! BoyxBoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah hari Kamis. Hari yang paling aku benci melebihi hari Senin. Jika hari senin banyak dibenci orang hanya karena adanya jadwal Upacara juga malasnya tubuh untuk bangun dari atas tempat tidur—setelah mengalami hibernasi seharian penuh—Tapi tidak untuk hari Kamis!

Hari dimana selama seharian penuh adalah Jadwal pelajaran yang paling aku benci.

Matematika.

Sejarah.

Bahasa Inggris.

Bahasa Jepang.

Benar-benar memuakkan.

Jangan tertawa. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, benar-benar tidak pandai dalam pelajaran Bahasa. Apalagi saat seminggu lalu guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisku menggumumkan bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan tes _Listening_ per individu. Bisa dibayangkan betapa paniknya aku saat itu? selain otakku yang benar-benar susah untuk mencerna pelajaran bahasa, kinerja kedua telingaku juga sangat diragukan. Teman-temanku yang memanggilku saja kadang tidak terdengar oleh telingaku. Bagaimana tes _listening_ nanti? bisa-bisa yang aku dengar hanya suara seseorang yang sedang berkumur-kumur.

"Hoy, Baekhyun..."

Temanku memanggil sekaligus menepuk pundak kananku. Aku yang sedang harap-harap cemas menanti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi menoleh padanya dengan kesal. _Beidewey,_ saat itu guru sejarah tidak masuk kelas, berhalangan hadir 'katanya' dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk duduk tenang dikursiku sambil merapalkan doa agar setidaknya guru Bahasa Inggrisku juga ikut berhalangan hadir.

"Apa?" Jawabku ketus.

Kyungsoo—temanku itu—merotasikan kedua mata bulatnya. "Tidak usah ketus begitu, Baek. Ada Pria tampan yang sedang mencarimu tuh." Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah pintu kelas dengan dagunya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, jarang sekali ada Pria Tampan yang mencariku. Biasanya yang sering mencariku hanya _si_ Kim Jongdae, murid kelas sebelah yang datang ke kelasku hanya jika ada perlu; _Pertama,_ menanyakan tugas, _Kedua_ , menanyakan soal-soal ulangan. Atau jangan-jangan pria yang mencariku memang benar-benar Kim Jongdae? Dan si mata bulat itu baru saja menipuku.

"Pria tampan? siapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Itu _lho_ , kakak kelasmu di klub musik, siapa ya namanya hmm, _duh_ —Aku lupa, hehe." Kyungsoo terkekeh. Setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar menatapku. Bibir berbentuk hatinya tertarik menampakkan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut melihat senyumnya saat ini. "Kau temui saja dia." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berbicara.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat bokong indahku yang berada diatas kursi, setelahnya aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

Yang aku lihat setelahnya adalah seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh diatasku tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dinding luar kelasku. Dari samping saja aku telah mengenali siapa dia. Kyungsoo benar, pria yang berada di depanku memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Dan Oh—mengapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Satu lagi—dia bukan Kim Jongdae _si_ murid kelas sebelah.

Apa aku perlu memberitahumu siapa dia?

 _Hmm,_ Baiklah, akan aku beritahu.

Dia… Park Chanyeol, itu namanya.

Dia _Sunbae_ ku di klub musik. Dia berada satu tingkat diatasku. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat aku bergabung diklub musik. Sifatnya yang mudah tersenyum dan mudah berteman kepada setiap orang membuatku sering memperhatikannya. Walaupun begitu, dia salah satu _sunbae_ diklub musik yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Padahal dia selalu menyapaku dan selalu mengajakku berbicara saat berkumpul di klub musik. Tetapi, entahlah… aku selalu merasa gugup jika berada didekatnya.

Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang. Sedang apa dia mencariku?

"Ekhem…"

Aku berdeham. Oke, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Pria tampan didepanku langsung saja menoleh. rupanya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Dan, tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum amat manis menatapku. "Hei, Baekhyun." Oh _Shit—_ Senyumnya benar-benar seperti surga dunia.

"I-iya _sunbae_ , ada perlu apa ya?" Aku mencoba menatap kedua matanya. Tak sampai _Lima_ detik aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku kearah lain, tidak sanggup melihat kedua bola matanya yang serasa akan menghisapku masuk kedalam sana.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Dia menghadap kearahku. Tetapi arah pandanganku segera beralih ke tangan kanannya. Walaupun sekilas, tetapi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang sedang ia genggam di tangan kanannya yang saat ini berada tepat di belakang punggung kokohnya.

Menyadari apa yang telah kulihat, Chanyeol segera mendekat kearahku, tangan kirinya dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kiriku, Setelahnya ia menarikku hingga tepat berada ditengah-tengah koridor kelas.

Mungkin aku sedang berhalusinansi saat ini. Tetapi aku merasakan bahwa Pria tampan yang kini berada didepanku sedang dilanda kegugupan hebat. Aku tidak tahu karena apa, tetapi sebuah rangkaian drama romansa yang sering kutonton setiap sore melintas begitu saja dikepalaku. Kalian tau apa maksudku-kan?

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Seketika kedua matanya menatap wajahku dengan serius. Aku yang sedari tadi menahan kegugupan tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu kini sedang memanas dikedua pipiku, kini kegugupan itu bertambah semakin parah. Bahkan secara tiba-tiba kinerja jantungkan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku balik menatap matanya. Mencoba menatap matanya jauh lebih lama lalu berlanjut turun kehidungnya dan berakhir di bibir merahnya. Oh Tuhan—bibir itu, mengapa bisa sesempurna itu?

Tetapi tunggu. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mataku, sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Dan—dibelakang sana, mengapa aku melihat Kyungsoo—dengan sedikit celah mataku yang tidak tertutupi benda putih tersebut—sedang menjerit-jerit histeris. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, tetapi juga teman-teman kelasku yang lain. Tunggu, aku juga melihat Jongdae ditengah-tengah gerombolan itu. Hey—sejak kapan mereka semua ada disana?

 _Puk_

Benda putih itu memukul dahiku.

"Hei, Baekhyun lihatnya kesini."

"Ish, ap—yaampun!?" Aku terkejut, hampir berteriak. Secara langsung aku memundurkan sedikit tubuhku. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. Didepanku, _sunbae_ di klub musikku, _sunbae_ yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku, Park Chanyeol sedang menatapku dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang tengah ia genggam. Bunga mawar putih itu ia arahkan kepadaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga akan terucapkan oleh bibir sempurnanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _What The Fuck_ —Ini bukan halusinasiku-kan? Dia tidak sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku-kan? Dia tidak sedang… menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya-kan?

Tangan kiriku memegang dadaku, merasakan betapa hebatnya degupan jantungku. Disaat itu juga tangan kananku memegang sebelah pipiku, merasakan betapa memanasnya pipiku kini.

Yang benar saja, seorang Park Chanyeol, yang tidak dekat denganku, dengan tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelasku dan secara mengejutkan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Seseorang yang selalu aku perhatikan secara diam-diam, seseorang yang aku kagumi dan… aku sukai. Ternyata juga menyukaiku? Bahkan, mencintaiku?

Kejadian saat ini bahkan terkesan lebih menyeramkan daripada tes _listening_ yang akan aku hadapi nanti.

"Hahaha, _sunbae_ bicara apa sih, ada-ada saja."

Aku tertawa, tawaku kini benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Seperti seorang pelawak yang mentertawakan leluconnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku meruntuki kelakuan anehku disituasi seperti ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lalu ia kembali menggenggam tangan kiriku. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan setangkai bunga mawar putih kehadapanku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup hebat.

"Aku pernah melihat _Vincent Van Gogh_ —"

"Kau pernah bertemu _Vincent Van Gogh_?" Aku sedikit memekik. Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Seketika aku tersadar apa yang baru saja aku lalukan. Aku meruntuki mulutku yang tiba-tiba saja asal berbicara. Bagus sekali, aku telah membuat Chanyeol kesal karena telah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku pernah melihat sebuah tulisan yang pernah ia tulis. Isinya seperti ini; _Cinta itu seni, Tidak ada hal yang lebih berseni selain mencintai seseorang."_ Chanyeol melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Membuatku sedikti lega.

"Lalu?" Aku mulai bertanya.

"La-lalu, hng—" Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Kaki-kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pandangan matanya secara terus-menerus menatap kearah belakangku. Aku mengeryit. Ada apa dengannya?

Melihat Chanyeol yang masih terus menatap kearah belakangku, aku dengan rasa penasaran mencoba untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat menoleh, dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipiku. Membuatku tidak bisa lagi menoleh kebelakang.

Kemudian, dia berbicara. "Ya pokoknya seperti itu."

"Huh?" Aku benar-benar bingung. Wajahku bertambah merah dan jantungku berdetak semakin tidak karuan karena wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Demi Tuhan—aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang!

Lalu selama sepersekian detik, Chanyeol kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu mengelitik perutku.

"Kau tahu, ke-ketika seseorang me-melakukan suatu kegiatan seni, ia akan berusaha menciptakan sesuatu dengan keindahan. Dan—dan Cinta menciptakan keindahan dalam hidup. Seperti dirimu yang meciptakan keindahan dalam hidupku."

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Chanyeol segera berlutut didepanku. Memberi setangkai Bunga mawar putih. Saat ini aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Otakku seperti tidak bisa dipaksa untuk berfikir.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Terimalah bunga ini, dan jadilah kekasihku."

Ucapan _Final_ Chanyeol membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tetapi saat merasakan tatapannya terhadapku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dirasakan oleh diriku. Sesuatu yang begitu manis.

Dan tanpa berfikir ulang, langsung saja aku mengambil Bunga mawar putih itu dari tangannya. Membuat Bunga mawar putih itu kini berada didalam genggamanku. Selanjutnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa begitu menyenangkan saat aku mengucapkannya.

"Ya, Chanyeol _sunbae_. Aku kekasihmu sekarang." Wajahku bersemu merah. Dan aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

Dengan begitu, sorai-sorai terdengar begitu keras ditelingaku. Suara pekikan Kyungsoo dan teriakan Jongdae-lah yang paling terdengar. Aku bahkan benar-benar telah melupakan bagaimana nasib _listening_ ku nanti. Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku begitu bahagia. Benar-benar hari Kamis yang Indah~

Tapi sepertinya kebahagiaanku memang hanya untuk saat ini saja. Tidak dengan nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria yang tidak kukenal datang dari arah belakangku. Tinggi kedua pria itu hampir menyamai Chanyeol. Dan perbedaan warna kulit diantara keduanya terlihat begitu mencolok dimataku. Kedua pria itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan aura penuh kesenangan. Ah—apa mungkin mereka berdua teman Chanyeol?

Aku terkejut saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menarik Bunga mawar putih yang sedang kugenggam. Aku hendak protes, tetapi saat aku menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berekspresi datar saat menatapku, aku membeku ditempat. Chanyeol, kenapa dia?

Aku melihat Chanyeol sedang ber _tos-an_ dengan kedua temannya itu. Setelahnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana, tidak akan gugup lagi?" Yang berkulit putih buka suara.

Si hitam menyela. "Halah, tadi saja dia hampir lupa dengan dialognya. Untung saja aku tadi membawa catatannya."

"Diam kau Jongin!" Chanyeol menginjak kaki si pria hitam, membuat Jongin—si pria hitam—itu mengaduh.

Sehun yang berkulit paling putih disana hanya bisa memandang kedua temannya datar. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang seperti itu.

"Aku rasa, Aku tidak akan gugup lagi."

"Serius? Bagaimana nanti kalau kau di tolak?"

"Aku pasti akan diterima."

"Kau terlihat begitu yakin."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin."

Tiba-tiba saja aku dilanda kebingungan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan dengan teman-temannya. Bukankah aku sudah berkata 'Ya' tadi, bukankah itu sama saja dengan aku yang menerimanya. Lalu mengapa mereka masih membicarakan 'menolak' dan 'menerima'. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

" _Sunbae_ …" Cicitku.

Seketika Chanyeol menatapku. Seperti mengerti akan maksud dari ekspresi kebingunganku. Dia lantas mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang serasa begitu ringan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Hng—Baek, maaf, tadi hanya percobaan."

Huh? Percobaan? Percobaan apa? Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Maksud _Sunbae_?"

"Begini _loh_ , jadi Chanyeol menyukai seseorang, tetapi dia terlalu gugup un—"

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan teman berkulit hitamnya itu. Lalu ia memasang wajah penuh maafnya kepadaku. Tidak, bukan itu yang kuinginkan.

Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi dengan perlahan. Begitu juga dengan keadaan hatiku yang sepertinya akan mati dengan perlahan. "Maaf Baekhyun. Hari ini aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang aku cintai selama ini. Tapi aku terlalu gugup. Aku takut jika aku akan ditolak olehnya. Jadi, sebenarnya tadi aku meminta bantuan kepadamu. Setidaknya biar aku tidak terlalu gugup saat aku menyatakan perasaanku nanti."

"Dengan menjadikan aku kelinci percobaanmu?" Aku emosi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan itu memang begitu. Menjadikan aku kelinci percobaanmu!"

"Maaf Baek."

Dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal saat ini, tetapi tetap saja, ia telah mempermainkanku. Dan aku kecewa karenanya."Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku mengerti, lagipula kita tidak begitu saling mengenal. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Aku doakan semoga dia menerima Cintamu, _sunbae_."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. _Sebegitu kasihannyakah dia denganku?_

"Terimakasih. Semoga saja begitu."

Setelahnya aku melihat dia melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Pergi bersama kedua temannya. Meninggalkan koridor kelasku. Pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sebegitu pentingkah seseorang yang Chanyeol Cintai itu? Sehingga membuat dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan meninggalkanku disini begitu cepatnya.

Aku terduduk begitu saja dilantai koridor kelasku. Membiarkan anak-anak kelasku menatapku prihatin. Disaat-saat seperti ini Kyungsoo juga Jongdae datang dan mengelu-elus punggungku. Bermaksud memberiku kekuatan. Andai saja mereka tahu, saat ini aku merasa seperti jiwaku telah jatuh kedasar jurang.

Sejenak aku belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol yang mendatangi kelasku, menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku yang menerima perasaannya, lalu aku jugalah yang dicampakkan olehnya, bahkan hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir aku juga bersalah disini. Aku jugalah yang membuat diriku sendiri jatuh kedasar jurang itu. Andai saja aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya menjadikanku bahan percobaannya. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu berharap. Bahkan tadi aku sempat bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menerima pernyataan cinta dari pujaan hatinya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Tetapi bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol memberitahuku jika ia ingin menjadikanku bahan percobaannya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membuatku terlalu berharap dan aku juga tidak akan merasakan patah hati seperti ini.

Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dengan setianya ikut membantuku berdiri. Jika saja aku tidak dalam kondisi patah hati, aku pasti akan meledek Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saat ini juga, karena selama aku berteman dengannya, baru sekarang aku dapat melihat wajah sedih mereka, biasanya aku akan selalu melihat wajah konyol mereka setiap hari.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas, tetapi suara _speaker_ sekolah yang berpadu dengan suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara disana membuatku menghentikan langkah. Anak-anak kelasku, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mereka juga ikut terdiam, mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan seseorang dispeaker itu.

" _Hari ini aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang yang aku cintai selama ini. Tapi aku terlalu gugup. Aku takut jika aku akan ditolak olehnya, hehehe."_ Pria dispeaker itu terkekeh. Itu Suara Chanyeol.

Saat itu juga aku dilanda kepanikan.

Chanyeol benar-benar gila! Dia mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya lewat speaker sekolah?! Sebegitu berartikah seseorang itu? apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Jika memang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang. Setidaknya jangan gunakan speaker sekolah. Cukup datangi orangnya langsung. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mendengar ungkapan cintamu itu kepada orang lain.

" _Banyak orang yang bertanya soal cinta sejati. Sesungguhnya cinta sejati adalah cinta yang bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Cinta itu tidak mengenal batas akhir. Cinta itu tak hanya bersemi di awal pertemuan tetapi juga berkembang seiring pertemuan. Cinta mampu merubah pandangan pertama menjadi sebuah pandangan selamanya,"_

Aku merasakan dadaku berdenyut hebat. Sakit sekali.

" _Aku bertemu denganmu saat awal musim panas diklub musik setahun lalu. Kau saat itu masih memakai seragam barumu, lalu kau datang kepadaku dan memintaku agar kau dapat bergabung kedalam klub musik. Kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat wajahmu kala itu? wajahmu yang manis dan sempurna benar-benar membuat jantungku mulai menggila. Pada saat itu, aku menyatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu,"_

" _Seperti perkataanku diawal. Semakin hari aku semakin menyukaimu. Rasa sukaku terhadapmu bahkan kian berkembang. Hingga kini aku benar-benar telah mencintaimu. Aku tidak lagi dapat menampung segala rasa suka dan cintaku ini terhadapmu. Aku semakin menggila saat melihatmu. Dan saat ini, Aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu—"_ Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Keringat bercucuran didahiku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Astaga aku bahkan takut untuk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Tapi hingga beberapa detik kemudian, suara Chanyeol yang tadi terdengar diseluruh sekolah kini tidak ada lagi. Apa ini? Apa acara tembak-tembakan Chanyeol sudah selesai?

Aku melihat ke arah teman-teman kelasku, mereka juga sama merasa bingungnya denganku. Tetapi, setelah itu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekatiku dari arah belakang. Aku baru saja akan membalikan badanku ketika sebuah tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Sebelum aku sempat menyingkirkan tangan itu dan mengomeli si pemilik tangan karena dengan sembarangan memelukku, seseorang itu terlebih dahulu membisikanku sesuatu.

"—Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

A-apa yang tadi dia bilang?

"Mungkin kau sedang kecewa denganku saat ini. Aku memohon maaf karena kesalahanku padamu saat dikoridor tadi. Percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Aku merasakan lagi-lagi ada yang tidak beres saat ini. Dengan seluruh kekuatanku, aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang ini. Setelah berhasil terlepas aku segera membalikan badanku. Saat itu juga aku melebarkan kedua mataku. Tidak mungkin, tidak bisa dipercaya, mengapa dia bisa ada disini. Seseorang itu, Dia…

" _Sunbae?"_

—Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ada disini?"

Dia tersenyum manis. Terlihat begitu tampan. Lagi, ia menarik pinggangku dan memeluku dengan erat. Dia membisikkan sesuatu. "Maafkan aku atas perilaku ku tadi, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Aku melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang berada beberapa jarak dibelakang Chanyeol. Kedua pria berbeda warna kulit itu melihat aku dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Padahal kedua pria itu terlihat jelas masih mengatur napasnya karena barusaja berlari.

Lalu pandanganku beralih kembali ke pria tampan yang kini memperlihatkan senyumnya. Dahinya tiba-tiba saja menempel didahiku. Astaga ini sungguh dekat!

"Kau sedang tidak bermain-mainkan?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Kaulah seseorang yang aku cintai."

 _Dia bahkan memanggilku Sayang._

"Lalu, percobaan itu? Apa maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup kedua mataku. Aku tersentak kecil. "Hehe," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maafkan aku tentang itu. Ini semua ide kedua sahabatku."

"Jongin bilang kalau rencana ini bisa mengetahui apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Sahabat hitamku itu memang tidak waras ya." Dia mengecup hidungku. "Tapi rencana ini malah membuatmu sedih dan marah. Aku bahkan tidak tega melihat wajah sedihmu tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak,"

"Huh?"

"Aku senang. Aku senang jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, _Sunbae_ hehe."

"Dasar." Dia menyetil dahiku.

Aku tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu mendekati wajahku. Kulihat Chanyeol mencoba mendekati wajahnya kearahku. Apa dia ingin menciumku?

Sebelum memejamkan matanya dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku bergetar hebat. "Aku mencintaimu, Sayang." Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, diikuti dengan diriku. Aku bahkan sudah merasakan deru napasnya. Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan kehilangan _First Kiss_ ku hari ini.

Tapi sebelum aku merasakan bibir tebal dan kenyal Chanyeol melumat bibirku. Tiba-tiba saja Ketua kelasku—Suho—berteriak dengan keras.

"GAWAT! MR. NANO _OTW KEMARI!"_

Oh TIdak—Guru Bahasa Inggrisku!

Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Numpang promosi ig boleh? Wkwk**

 **Di follow ya Shellaacy ;^**


End file.
